Forgotten Friendship
by charmsilver166
Summary: AH. bella and her bro jasper started out in forks and were made to live in pheonix and came back. find out why they left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I rolled over onto my back, looking up at my ceiling as I suddenly remembered where I was. I frowned at the cream material hanging over my head. I let out a huff as I swung my legs over the side of my double bed. I looked around. I had never seen this room before but I instantly knew that this room was my new bedroom. I had been exiled until my 21st birthday to live in this god forsaken of Forks. Oops did I say 'I'?I meant 'we'.My brother, Jasper and I. My brother Jasper, being a total spaz as he was, decided that he was to become an emo. This meant he was sent up from sunny Arizona up to rainy Forks to our father to knock some sense into him. And of course, I being his sister, meant I had to go, TOO!

A loud knock on my door quickly woke me up from my silent raging at Jasper. "Isabella! Get you're arse up and out of that pit before I drag you out!" my crazy brother shouted through the door. He cared for me obviously but he was bound to be moody this morning since we had been made to come here.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted back.

" Good." he said. " Dad said breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." Thank god! I was starving! I had fallen asleep on the car ride back here and had missed dinner. All I vaguely remembered of that evening was someone picking me up and laying me down in this bed.

I launched myself at the door and raced down the stairs just to jump on jaspers back and ask where the bathroom was. "Come on I will give you a personal tour." he replied. " Right after breakfast." he chuckled lightly. I just rolled my eyes. Typical! Still clinging to his back, he started to walk down a long hallway where right at the end there was a kitchen. I jumped off of him and sat at the little island in the middle of the room. I looked round. It wasn't very big just slightly larger than an ordinary one. I looked up at a man with thick black curls. He had his back to me. Just by looking at his hair, I knew he was my dad.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked looking between my dad and Jasper.

"Well…" dad deliberated for just a second. " That depends"

I was getting frustrated, "on?" I retorted.

"What you want. Duh?" Jasper replied. God, get violent mood swings why don't ya. I replied silently in my mind.

"I just want toast, a cereal bar and a few slices of bacon please." I asked innocently to my dad, ignoring my brother's tone.

"Will do" he replied.

10 minutes later and I was eating a two slices of toast with three slices of bacon jammed between them. I used to have a proper breakfast but this tasted so much better than when I was in Arizona. My mother always fed us disgusting shit with sugar on it. She never made us bacon, which I missed with a passion. My mother was a spiteful bitch always said I ate like a man, sat like a man, talked like a man and even walked like a man. I mean can you even imagine your own mother telling you that you acted like a man! I was offended the first time but decided to take it up as a hobby just to piss her off. When she had a go at me, afterwards Jasper and I had a right laugh about it. Once she screamed her little head at me the whole street heard and I was choking down laughing all the way through it. Just remembering set my giggles off.

Jasper looked at me with a confused expression on his face. " I was just remembering when mum used to shout her head off at me when in her own words used to act like a man," I told him. That set him off as well. By the end, we were rolling around on the floor with my breakfast half eaten on the table. Dad shot us warning glances. Just then, my phone went off. I looked at the time. It was half eight already. That quickly stopped my laughing as I shot up stairs with Jasper trailing after me.

"Wait!" he shouted, "I need to show you where you bathroom is."

"HURRY UP THEN!" I shout hysterically back.

"Go into your room and look at your right there's a door that's your own private bathroom" he replied calmly. That stopped me in my tracks.

"My own bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have my own too." I stood there my mouth a gape like the idiot I am. "Haven't you noticed yet?" he continued, "This house is big enough to be a hotel." he looked me while I stood there. Frozen. I wasn't moving. He waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" he asked tapping my forehead with his knuckles. That quickly woke me up. I snatched his fist as he went to tap my head again. "What?"

"It hurts." I simply said then shot off back into my bedroom not really looking where I was going and tripped over something, doing a flip as I landed on my soft plump bed ruining the work of whoever made my bed. WOW! We even had a maid! That was the only explanation to the perfect made bed. I got up hesitantly from the bed and looked around seeing the cause of tripping a thick white furry rug living on the floor all rumpled after my little accident. I looked to around seeing two double n the far left corner of the room. That must be my closet or something because Jasper said look to the right. I looked round the room seeing another door. I walked over to it looking in slightly. Not wanting to waste anymore time I ran straight to the shower, stripping off my clothes and climbed in and turned it on. I waited a few minutes for it to warm up.

When I got out, all the grogginess of when I woke up had disappeared, so I looked around the bathroom with wide eyes, surprised. Right next to the shower was a handrail with a large fluffy white towel on it. Above it was a large frosted window. Next to both was a long counter which went right round the room till it got to the door, which was diagonally from where I was standing. I turned my head even more round the room to see a large bathtub big enough to have a Jacuzzi party in. And next came a toilet. Of course. You can't just have a perfect bathroom with a perfect tub and not have a toilet. I laughed silently at my little joke.

I grabbed the large towel and rubbed my self dry and finally wrapped it around myself. I walked out of the bathroom silently with just the pitter patter of my feet on the tiles. I looked around my room even more surprised. My big bed was not only a double it was a queen size one - which is possibly the biggest bed you can get. I realised I had a fireplace right at the end but across the room from it. I hadn't noticed till this moment it was so big. Next to the fireplace was a desk with my laptop bag place upon it and a new printer next to it. And of course right next to my bed on one side was a small stand with drawers and a lamp on. On the other side of my bed was a make up stand with my large bag of make up upon it and a small buffet below. Next to that was the double doors that obviously went it to a closet. And the final wall was just a large window, with several that opened up. Against this wall were my 5 rather large suitcases containing every scrap of my clothing. Of course. If I move, no matter where im moving to, ALL my clothes come too. I didn't know if all my contents would fit in the closet. On top of the largest suitcase their was a letter.

I went to open the letter. In side it said,

"Sweet Bella,

I hope you like your bedroom, I don't know if you will remember this room or even me, but I helped your father decorate. If you need my help putting your clothes away just call out my name. Your closet is the double doors. We will hopefully see each other around the house. I know this must be really upsetting returning here. The best of luck at school. And putting all them clothes away!

Your old nanny,

And new personal maid,

Tanya. Xx"

Tanya? That name does sound familiar. I mused to myself. She used to be my nanny? I didn't even know I used to have a nanny? She's my new personal maid? WOW! I've got my own personal maid?

"TANYA!" I called. As soon as her name had escaped my lips she stood at my open door.

"Yes?" she stood their beautifully. I didn't know what to say. Her face was definitely familiar. Suddenly I remembered. But in my memories she looked younger. More vibrant. She stood their with soft wavy blond hair flowing into a lazy bun. She had been my nanny, and now I remembered her.

"Please help me put my clothes away?" I asked innocently. she just nodded her head and went over to me and sank down to knees bringing down a suitcase with her. I grabbed one and did the same. I opened it and saw all my clothes folded neatly. How was I going to get through all these? I let out an impatient huff. Tanya must have a noticed because she looked up at me.

"If you want I can do these while you're at school and you can go get dressed." she said with a helpful expression on her face.

"Really?" I asked with disbelief. "You want to put all my clothes for me? Why?"

"Because I like you, plus I'm your maid." she simply replied. It didn't sound right. I didn't want a maid out of her I wanted mate.

"No." I said sternly to her. "Don't ever say that. I don't want a maid out you." I said. My voice turning sweet. "I want a overly helpful mate. Who just happens to live with me. Like a sister. Okay?"

She looked like she was going to cry. "Yeah. Okay." she said her voice hoarse. Yep she was going to cry. I was going to go hold her in my arms when I suddenly reminded myself that I was just wearing a towel. I got up quickly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get dressed now." I said to her quietly. Before I grabbed a bunch of clothes out of my suitcase. I went into the bathroom. Thank god that the window was frosted. I sorted the clothes into three piles - underwear, bottoms, tops. In the end I had decided upon my designer jeans with the rips in the knees. And my gray rock and roll t-shirt. Along with underwear of course. I went back into my bedroom and found Tanya at my wardrobe with a load of filled hangers. Lying on the floor were two empty suitcases. I went over to the smallest suitcase - which had not been opened yet - and started riffling through it. I knew I had put my Converse All Star High Top Sneakers in there, it was just the matter of looking for them. I saw them after I had got through the first three layers. I sat on the floor to quickly put them on them on. I loved these sneakers to bits.

I got up quickly and caught Tanya staring at me. What she was staring at I don't know. I walked over to her and waved my hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Tanya!"

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"Mirror?" I asked.

"There's one in your closet," she replied. I walked into my closet only to stop in my tracks. It was only slightly smaller than my bathroom. I was shocked. I looked around. Someone had obviously been shopping for me because there was more clothes than I had brought in there. I walked towards the long mirror to look at myself. I had never tried this outfit before so I had no idea what it looked like on me. I looked at myself. I was stunned into silence just like Tanya. The t-shirt hung on one shoulder and off of the other so it looked lob-sided but it went from baggy to hugging my figure like it was supposed. It had never done it to me when I first bought it. But when I had first bought it I didn't have these curves. My went swiftly left the top to examine my jeans. They gently hugged my hips and thighs and turned into rips on the knees but carried on hugging my carves until they turned into the sneakers. Even me being modest would say I looked hot.

I walked out with my 'man' walk. Once at my old school they teased me for being a 'Chav' but I soon sorted them out. One punch in the face was all it took. Wimps. "See ya later Tanya." I called to her as I skipped out into the hallway just as Jasper was coming out of a door further down. "Hi," I called to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said rooting in his massive bag. On my way out I had grabbed my Dolce and Gabana handbag. As he reached me he looked p at me and his eyes widened. "Wow. Bella. You look good." he remarked. He scowled at me. He obviously didn't approve or what I was wearing but he knew better than to voice is opinion on how I dressed. Coz he saw what I did to the girl that called me a chav. I just rolled my eyes at him and his outfit. He had chosen to wear his old baggy jeans, that one day, he decided to die black and a bright blue baggy t-shirt. Hanging off of his waist was multiple belts that looked like chains. And he was dragging on his feet a pair of round toed trainers that were 'supposed' to be white.

"Come on kids I haven't got all day to show you where the garage is, plus your new cars!" Dad shouted up. Hmm. A thought just struck into my head. I didn't know my dad's first name. How odd. But then again I had never thought about him when I was with mum or with him. I just called him 'dad'.

"Coming," I shouted back. I shot down the stair not bothering to wait for Jasper. I jumped at my dad wrapping my arms round his waist giving him a hug. "I missed you daddy." I cooed to him. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me back.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." my dad replied.

"Watch out there dad," Jasper laughed as he slowly came down the stairs. "She only ever does that when she wants something." It was true. I only ever did it when I wanted something. And I did want something. But I wasn't going to let dad know that.

"Don't listen to him," I whispered in his ear. "He's only jealous I got to hug you first this morning." I teased in dads ear. He chuckled.

"Come on then." he urged as he let go off me and grabbed my hand dragging me along to a door, slightly off to the side. He opened it and let his other hand which wasn't holding mine slide in to switch the lights on. I walked in. It was obviously the garage because in side was four cars. A police cruiser, which was obviously his because he was chief of police - Chief Swan. A Ferrari. An Aston Martin Vanquish. And a old busted up red truck. I ran straight to the Vanquish.

"Dibs on the Vanquish," I called victoriously to dad. Dad just chuckled and walked over to me. He dropped the keys into my hands. I heard Jasper groan as he entered the garage only to see me with the keys to the vanquish.

"Hmmm." he said finally. "Decisions. Decisions. I guess it's a toss up between the police cruiser and the red truck." he said making it into the joke but you could see he was heartbroken.

"Why so sad?" I asked. "Awwww. Did you want the Vanquish?" I asked sarcastically. I finally got into the vanquish after I had enough of teasing him. Jasper got into the Ferrari which was in front. And Charlie got in his police cruiser. We all started up at the same time causing me to giggle a little bit. I text Jasper just before we set off "Bet ill beat u 2 school". He text back " k then".

We set off in a hurry. He was winning until we got to the motorway. I sped up. Over taking him and a silver Volvo. There was only a few people at school by time I got there. I was sat on top of my bonnet when he finally got there. He parked right next me still in a hurry. "How much you gonna pay me?" I asked as he got out of his car.

"None." he replied. "We never shook hands." he laughed. I smirked at him.

"Come on." I said as I got hold of his hand to drag him to the main office. "We need to get our schedules." I simply replied as he looked at with confusion on his face.

"Hello dears," a kind voice said to use from behind the counter. "And hat can I do for you?"

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Jasper," I said back to her with a soft voice. " I was hoping if you had our schedules and a map please?"

"Of course dears," she replied as she pulled out both of our profiles from a file cabinet I peaked at mine. Inside it had a sheet of paper of my full name, age, birthday, parents, siblings etc. I was hoping it had parents name. I couldn't just come out and ask dad it said:

"Father: Charlie Swan

Mother: Renee Dwyer"

Finally. Charlie. I had to remember that. She put the files away and handed us our schedules and a map after showing us the easiest ways to lessons we went back out to the car park. I quickly memorised my timetable and stuffed it in my handbag along with the map. "What do you have first?" I asked Jasper innocently. He was scowling at his timetable.

"I can't believe I have Spanish first!" he fumed. He hated Spanish with a passion. He couldn't understand half of the time. I on the other hand had no problem with speaking Spanish. But just because I had n problem with it didn't meant I liked it.

"Oh well." I replied. "I have English in room 12 so I'll speak to you at lunch okay?"

"Okay." he said. I started to stride over to the English block when a guy with blond hair spiky hair stopped me.

"Your Isabella Swan right?" he asked. "You just moved her from Arizona right?" Wow this guy had done his homework

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," I replied. "But that's none of your business." After pushing him a side I started toward the building again. Only to stop and turn around to notice him following me. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. I was not in a good mood.

"Well, your new here, so I thought I could help show you around." He said innocently enough.

"Awwww." I said in a sarcastic cooing. "Does the little boy here want a date with the new girl? Awwww that's so sweet…" I said pretending to think about. "How about?" I asked making the tension grow quickly. "No?" I chuckled at his disappointed face. "I'm sorry." I said apologising to him. "I'm not in a very good mood this morning." I explained.

"It's okay." he said sweetly but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. "I have English next." I said to him.

"Me too." he replied with a hint of hopefulness in his eyes. I laughed inwardly knowing he would never have a chance with me. I may be a player but I only play with the best.

"Come on then." I said dragging I'm by the collar towards the English building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lesson 1: English**

"**Sorry" I said when he looked down at my curled fingers on his collar. "I'm a bit impatient sometimes." I explained as we walked through the door. I quickly went straight to the teacher to explain who I was. I could feel the eyes of all the boys including mike watch me as I strode towards the teacher confidently. "Hello." I said to him "I'm Isabella Swan, the new kid. I have period 1 with you for English. I am correct?"**

"**Yes you are. Go sit at that table at the back." he said pointing to an empty table. "And here is your new exercise book and a list of what you need to read." I shoved the list in my bag and began towards the empty table. All eyes were on me, some glaring, some watching in awe. I could clearly see in some eyes that they were daydreaming but still watching me take my seat. I sat down with amazing grace some how. I had never been graceful in my life before. I was always the klutz. Well I guess not just my body had changed. Jasper was going to laugh his head off at this.**

**I took my pen out of my bag and wrote in an elegant script :-**

**Bella Swan**

**English**

**Room 12**

**Forks High School**

**After doing that I opened the book and wrote the date down although it looked like we were just discussing today. But I wanted to remember the date of the first time I came here. I placed my handbag on the side of the desk and took my iphone out and the list of books to read. I threw my feet up on the table and put my phone on silent and slid it into my pocket ready to text someone in the middle of this shit. I was half way down the list when a girl with long black hair pulled back into a sluggish ponytail sat next to me. I looked at her carefully. She was obviously shy just by the way she held her self. I shoved my hand at her and said, "Hello. I'm Bella Swan. The new girl." She looked at my hand, back to my face and finally took my hand in hers carefully and shook it lightly.**

"**I'm Angela Weber." she said quietly. She quickly let go of my hand and went back to whatever she was doing. I looked at her for just a moment before turning back to the list. I had read them all. Of course. I'm a good student. Just a bad enemy. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I took it out slyly and read the text. It was from Jasper :-**

"**Spanish is so dull they should just call it English the teacher is that stupid." I shook with silent laughter.**

**I text back, "You think that's bad? my teacher hasn't even began the lesson because everyone else is like 20 minutes late and still not arrived."**

"**Count yourself lucky. At least the teacher isn't draining on."**

"**Ha I'm stook here texting you! That's how boring this is right now."**

"**Teachers looking gonna look my way in a min. dtb."**

**And that was the last text I got from him.**

**I grabbed my bag and stuffed my phone and list back in it and sat upright so I see what was happening. The teacher was sat at his desk at the front tapping his foot impatiently for the rest of his pupils. "Sir?" I called out to him.**

"**Yes Isabella?" he replied.**

"**Why don't you just start the class and mark them in as not being here?"**

"**Because then it would be like saying, 'I don't care that your not here. Its ok if you don't show up. I'm fine with it.' that's why." he said sternly.**

"**Okay then." I said raising my eyebrows. "Whatever." **

**About five minutes later a beautiful blonde with long legs walked in and said to the teacher with a rough voice and sharp cough, "sorry I'm late sir." and strode just like I did to a seat in the front row. That voice. It was so familiar. I mentally smacked myself on the head. Of course it was familiar. Rosalie Cullen. I met her 2 years. At an attitude camp! I had gone coz I was getting cocky and all that shit with everyone. I don't know why she went though. She never told me why, but I think it had something to do with that she would smoke like a pack a day behind the shed. **

**A small wannabe with thick springy curly brown hair walked in next and said to the teacher, "sorry that I'm late." and went to sit at a seat across the aisle from. I leaned and poked her. She looked me like I was an alien.**

"**I'm Bella Swan. You?" I said with a small smile.**

"**Jessica Stanley." she replied and smiled back. This was going to be a lovely day.**

**The lesson quickly turned into Spanish.**

**Lesson 2: Spanish**

**I introduced myself to the teacher the same way as I had in English. She reacted the sane way - give me an exercise book and a list of what subjects of Spanish I needed to revise. But she told me to sit anywhere so I took a seat at the far back in the corner coz I didn't like Spanish. I just played snake III on my phone all way through it, receiving texts every now and then from Jasper, to meet him at my car at break. That lesson passed as even more quickly than English.**

**Break**

**I made my way out of Spanish as quick as possible. As soon as I was outside I made my way to my new vanquish. There was a bunch of boys surrounding. I heard whispers as I got closer "I heard it costs…" "I heard its that new girls…" "I heard that new girl …" Only 1 person noticed I was approaching and started staring at me.**

**I stood at the back of the boys at what I was guessing the front of my car. I cleared my throat, 2 people heard. I coughed, another person heard. At being unsuccessful of getting all of their attentions I ended up shouting, "OY!"**

**They all looked at me with eyes wide open. "Do you mind?" I asked loud enough for all for them to hear me. "Step away from the Vanquish!" I ordered. They did as I said. "Why are you all here?" I asked my voice still loud. No one answered. "If theirs no answer then fuck off." I shouted at them pointing at to the school. Some went away. Only some people stood there now. One of them being. He was with a small pixie like girl. Who stood there with a big burly boy and gorgeous boy with bronze hair that looked so familiar, where had I seen him before? And Rosalie Cullen. "Well well Jasper." I said to him. "Looks like you brought a marching band with you." They all laughed at my comment.**

"**Bella, I'd like you to meet some people. Since you drive everyone away with your attitude. I mean you should have seen what you did to that mike." he said laughing. "He was in a right state when I saw him in calculus. I asked him what was up. All he said to me was 'your sister'"**

"**Come on. I can't help it. I had just come done from hyper mode. And you should know that gets me angry when I'm hyper then I'm back to normal." I said to him with a puppy dog look on my face. "I like to be hyper all the time."**

"**Bella Bella Bella." he tsked. "You need to grow up." he said sternly. "and do the puppy dog face on me anymore. You know I will give you anything when you do it." I quickly relaxed from my puppy dog state and smiled warmly. "This is Alice McCarty." he said pointing to the pixie looking girl. "Her brother Emmett McCarty" he said pointing to the burly boy. "His best friend Edward Cullen." he said pointing to the boy with bronze hair. "And his sister -"**

"**Rosalie Cullen." I said finishing his sentence. Everyone looked at us in shock except for Rosalie who just laughed warmly.**

"**You too know each other Bella?" Jasper asked me recovering from shock.**

"**Yeah." I replied. "Do you remember Rosalie? When I meet you 2 years ago in that attitude camp? And do you remember you like smoked a packet of fags a day behind the shed?" I asked her. She blushed scarlet red from the memories. she just nodded. "Why were you in there anyways? I never got to ask you."**

"**I was just getting more rebellious over the years I suppose. I started smoking, ditching school. Stuff like that." she simply replied. "Why were you there?"**

"**Well you heard jasper. I have an anger issue. I can have violent mood swings. And I started getting a bit rebellious but only ditching a few classes, ya know calculus and shit like that. And took up smoking as well." I replied bluntly, not bothered what these other people thought of me. We chuckled together lightly. "Why were you late for English this morning?"**

"**Well that's my doing." A deep voice said coming from the big burly boy. Jasper said his name was Emmett. I looked at him with a confused expression covering my whole face. "Well I just had to show her the new Dizzee rascal C.D I got yesterday." he explained to me.**

"**No." I said to him. "You've gone back o smoking haven't you, Rosalie?" I said, now looking back at her.**

"**How did you know."**

"**Easy. When you said what you said it was very hoarse and it simply triggered my memory. It still is the same voice you use when you came out from behind the shed." I explained to her. I giggled a little. Why? I didn't know. Suddenly my phone went off singing, "brother and sister we'll make it through, uh huh yeah, same day your spirit will take you and guild you down.". I felt my cheeks turn to a pink, while everyone, except Jasper, laughed, who scowled at me. I quickly got it of my bag and answered the call, "Hello?" forgetting to check the caller id.**

"**Bella?" Embry's voice echoed down the phone. He was my boyfriend from Arizona.**

"**Embry?" I replied. Just the mention of his name made Jaspers scowl deepened. He had embry as much as he hated Spanish. He just couldn't come to terms that I wasn't his 6-year-old little sister anymore, who had a serious boyfriend.**

"**Yeah it's me babe." Embry said. "How are you?"**

"**Fine thanks."**

"**No-ones giving you any shit, are they?" he asked concerned. Awwww he was so protective of me. But possessive at the same time. That was the low point of our relationship. I looked round the group of people Jasper at brought to make me meet and they were looking at me confused. All of them at noticed my mood swing when I realised who was calling me.**

"**No." I said to Embry with a giggle. "Of course not."**

"**Good" he said sternly.**

"**So how is Arizona?" I asked starting to walk off when Jasper caught me by the elbow and pulled me back to the group.**

"**Hang up now." Jasper mouthed to me.**

**I nodded my head and mouthed back, "In a minute."**

"**It's alright." Embry said breaking up mine and jaspers silent conversation. "It's not the same without you though. I miss you so much."**

"**I miss you too." I cooed back to him. Jasper frowned at me which roughly translated meant; hang up NOW! Or I will do it now! I sighed. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Jasper needs me." I said to Embry.**

"**Okay talk to later, love. Love you."**

"**Love you too." I replied oblivious to the group of people surrounding me. "okay." I said but didn't hang up waiting for his answer.**

"**okay." he finally said. "you can hang up now."**

"**No you hang up first." I replied lamely**

"**No You hang up first."**

"**No YOU hang up first."**

"**No YOU hang up first."**

"**NO YOU hang up first."**

"**Why don't I just hang up for both of you." Jasper shouted towards the phone. Everyone just laughed.**

"**Ok. Got to go. Love you. Mwah mwah" I said blowing kisses down the phone. I hung up promptly afterwards. "What?" I asked to group as they looked at me with amused expressions. They had their lips pursed as they held in laughter. Emmett was the first one to crack as he started to laugh loudly causing everyone in the car park turned to look at him. "What did you want Jasper?" I asked him.**

"**I didn't want you walking off without talking to anyone except Rosalie. You need some friends here. You are such a loner." he mused.**

"**I'll make some friends sooner or later. Anyway your one to talk. Didn't you say you were going to become an emo back in Arizona? And look how that's turned out." I fumed to him. "You know mum just sent you so dad could knock some sense into you, so you would go back to your normal self. Now that it has are we going back?" I asked him but carried on with my speech without giving him time to answer. "Oh wait. I bet you only did it so you would look cool at school. But where did that get you? 1 ticket to hell. But because I am your stupid sister I had to some with you to give you some support. But look its me who needs the support now!" I fumed. "You have taken everything away from Jasper! My popularity! My boyfriend! The school that was willing to give me the qualifications to get into art and design college! But NO! I had to come here! And what did I get in return! Ye I got a good car! And Yes! It is better than my Porsche back home but I feel in love with that Porsche!" I shouted at him shocking him in to silence. "And maybe my bedroom and closet us finally big enough for me. But I don't get to mess around in it with my boyfriend like I used! I only get to talk dirty to him over the phone. Do you know how weird it can get!?! And while I'm stuck here in this hellhole, he's off in sunny Arizona doing whatever he wants with whoever he wants!" Rosalie opened her arms for me. I ran into them crying hysterically. She started stroking my hair trying to calm me down. While everyone else was frozen with shock. She asked for my cars keys so I could sit and calm down. I just handed her my bag, she shoved it towards Emmett grabbing his attention and told him to find my keys. He found them quickly and opened the drivers door so I could sit down. Rosalie steered me towards it and placed me sideways on the seat still holding me.**

"**Shh. Shh." she said trying to calm me. I eventually came down from hysteria and leaned into her.**

"**I'm sorry." I whispered. **

"**It's okay dear." she said.**

"**I don't know if I still love him." I said confiding in her and total strangers. She stared at me in shock.**

"**If you don't still love him then why did you just tell him you loved him on the phone?" she asked**

"**Well I've said it to so many boys in my life, I'm just so used to saying it." I explained. She just frowned at me. I looked away quickly to avoid her eyes but was quickly met with jaspers very angry, annoyed, eyes. I just suddenly remembered that I just broke down in front of him that was aimed at him and accidentally just admitted that I had sex with Embry in my old bedroom. And that occasionally I would talk dirty to him on the phone. I blushed scarlet. I looked at the floor embarrassed, unable to meet anyways gaze. When I did finally look up I came in contact with a pair of vibrant green eyes. They were familiar. Where had I seen eyes this green? I suddenly remembered! Next thing I knew was I was surround by blackness**


	3. AN

authors note this is an authors note i am giving my story away to anyone who wants it i only have one condition

bella has to be like a player just never doing the sex and edward has to be the loner of the school nd hes super smart all human and it ExB

jacob has to eneter the story at one point

thats all anyone want it? rather message me or review or email me at ericamutch11 hotmail . com without the spaces

ya know wat bob marley says

"no worries. be happy."


End file.
